The Fox and The Wolf
by Aspiringwriter17
Summary: Naruto was a loud and obnoxious kid. That is, until he met someone who he shares a lot in common with, but the thing they have in common most, neither of them know about yet. OC. Maybe Small harem for Naruto and OC. Sasuke/Sakura/Council is takes place right as the academy starts for Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox & The Wolf

Authors Note: Hello everybody this is the reason I couldn't finish my other story. But let's be honest, it wasn't anything special. Anyway I hope you guys like this new, original story. And I know there are other stories with this title but I have not read them so I'm not copying or anything, I just felt that this was the best title for the story. So with that done, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This story is strictly fan-made.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a loud obnoxious kid. That is, until he met someone who he shares a lot in common with, but the thing they have in common most, neither of them know about yet. This takes place right as the academy starts for Naruto.

Normal Talk: "Hey"

Normal Thought: _'Who is he?'_

Demon/Summon Talk: **"Hey kit"**

Demon/Summon Thought: _**"Cocky bastard"**_

Jutsu: _"Rasengan!"_

Chapter 1: New school, New friends

Naruto Uzumaki was excited for his first day of the Konoha Ninja Academy. He was walking towards the academy now. As he was walking, he got the usual glares and stares from the villagers. But he didn't care anymore, he was going to show them what an awesome ninja he could be.

As he got to the academy, he went straight to his classroom and saw that only one other kid, that he had never seen before, was there that was sitting in the back row, near the wall. He was wearing a black, zip-up, hooded jacket with the zipper unzipped, a red shirt, black shinobi pants with many pockets, and black ninja sandals. He had black, messy hair with silver highlights. He was also wearing a necklace with a wolf pendant and listening to music through some earbuds. Not wanting to disturb him, Naruto sat in the seat in front of him and waited for the other students and the teacher.

While they were waiting, Naruto caught the kid looking at him before laying his head down, Before he did though, Naruto had caught a glimpse of his eyes. They looked pure silver with no pupil or iris. But, he thought it was just a figment of his imagination.

When other kids started pouring in, Naruto sat up straight and smiled to each of them as they passed. Some of the kids he recognized as the clan heirs like, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Said people would just ignore him or roll their eyes and walk past. But what he couldn't see was the kid behind him saw everything. A couple of minutes after that, the 2 teachers came in and introduced themselves.

"Hello, everybody. My name is Iruka Umino, and this is Mizuki Touji, and we will be your teachers for the next 5 years. Now I'm going to take roll and assign seats." He spoke as he got out a clipboard.

Naruto zoned out until he heard his name, which took a while because they went by last names. When he was called, he wasn't surprised to see that he was in the back, along with the new kid. While the teacher started talking about the 3 shinobi prohibitions, Naruto tried to talk to his neighbor.

"Hey sorry, I wasn't really listening. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." He said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Raizer. Raizer Ukama," he said while taking Naruto's hand and shook once.

"I'm sorry. I haven't heard the name Ukama before. Where are you from?" Naruto questioned. He had never heard of an Ukama clan in Konoha before.

"I'm not really sure. I just remember showing up here. I've had to live on my own on the streets, so I'm not surprised you don't know me." Raizer said with a solemn look on his eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. I know how it feels to live on the streets. But do you still live there?" he asked innocently.

As he nodded, Naruto thought of a plan. "Why don't you come live with me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"What's the catch?" Raizer asked with an uncertain look in his eyes.

"No catch. I just want to help you since I know how it feels."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BACK THERE?" Iruka screamed at Naruto and Raizer.

"Nothing!" they both said at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Skip (2 months) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the last few months, Naruto and Raizer became good friends and often helped each other study or train. Raizer limited Naruto's ramen eating to twice a week so he could get some actual nutrients. Raizer also got some actual food in him, instead of food from the trash. So they both ended up growing a lot.

Naruto who used to be only 4 ft. 2 in. was now 5 ft. tall. He had also gained a bit of muscle mass in his 8 year old body. Raizer was now 5 ft. 1 in. with a bit more muscle than Naruto.

Raizer had also gotten Naruto out of that god awful orange jumpsuit. He was now wearing an orange t-shirt with a black jacket over it. He also wore dark blue shinobi pants with matching sandals. Raizer on the other hand still had his same style, but now with a katana across his back that he got from the Hokage, who , like Naruto, saw him as a grandson figure.

As they were headed to the academy, they came across a couple of older kids pushing around a kid from their class. Acting on instinct, they both ran over and helped the girl up. It turned out to be Hinata Hyuuga,

"Hey, leave her alone." Raizer said with a stern voice, standing in front Hinata protectively.

"Yeah, what did she do to you?" Naruto said as he joined Raizer in front of Hinata.

"She's a Hyuuga. She looks down on us just because she has the Byakugan." The oldest kid said as he glared at them.

"Hinata would never look down on other people just because she has something they don't. She is a kind and sweet person who only cares about other people. So if you touch her again, I'll make sure you can't touch anything else in your life." Naruto said passionately adding some killing intent at the end.

As Naruto was giving his speech, Hinata could only look on with admiration gleaming in her eyes. She couldn't help but get a blush on her face.

"So, why you guys just run along?" Raizer said while slightly unsheathing his katana and releasing some KI on them.

They quickly turned around and ran the opposite direction. After that, Naruto and Raizer turned to look at Hinata. Raizer was about to help her up but Naruto beat him to it. For a short time, Naruto and Hinata just looked in each other's unique eyes. Hinata was lost in the deep ocean that was Naruto's eyes. Naruto, on the other hand, was lost in the purity in the white eyes in front of him.

They stayed like that until they heard a cough and looked over to see Raizer smiling and looking at them teasingly. They finally noticed what they were doing as well as still holding hands and quickly let go and looked away, blushes adorning both of their faces.

"Why don't we head to the academy together?" Raizer asked. Seeing them both nod he started walking slightly ahead of the other two.

"Just don't make me come back there and separate you two. I don't want to be an uncle just yet." Raizer said teasingly.

"WHAT! RAIZER YOU PERVERT!" Naruto screamed and chased Raizer, who was laughing, all the way to the academy. Meanwhile, Hinata was left looking at the ground with a huge blush on her face while thinking indecent things about her and Naruto. She then promptly fainted with a slight nosebleed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok everybody, there's the first chapter of this new story, I think some of you might know where I'm going with this based on the title and the plotline so far. This story is currently not Beta'd yet, but I doubt I will get one, mostly because I don't know how that works. So it's just me, so don't get mad If I have a couple of spelling or grammar errors, I don't have anyone to bounce ideas off of. Also, the pairings are undecided as of yet but I do know that Hinata will be with Naruto regardless of harem or not. So I need ideas for Raizer's girl(s). Also, tell me how I did describing Raizer, did I do good or no? So please review and PM me your ideas and I will see you guys next time, PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hello everybody. This is the second installment of The Fox and The Wolf. This chapter is going to skip around throughout the academy days. I'm still not sure who to put with Raizer, so I would like some suggestions on that. And, onto chapter 2. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is strictly fan made.

Normal Talk: "Hey"

Normal Thought: _'Who is he?'_

Demon/Summon/Jutsu Talk: **"Hey kit"**

Demon/Summon Thought: _**"Cocky bastard"**_

Chapter 2: The Good Ole Academy Days

It was the end of the last day of the first year at the Konoha Ninja Academy. Raizer and Naruto went to their class's grades and noticed that Naruto's name was on the top of the middle-tier of students. While Naruto was smart enough to be in the top-tier, he didn't want to arouse suspicion in the council members. So he stayed above average, which was as low as he would go.

Raizer on the other hand was tied for 1st place. It was a tie between him and Sasuke, much to the latter's disdain. Raizer and Naruto made a deal that since Naruto couldn't show his actual power, Raizer would do it for him since he didn't have anything to lose. So whenever Sasuke would pick on Naruto, Raizer was there to back him up. He would put Sasuke into his place in one of the classes sparring matches.

After seeing their names, they did a silent knuckle bump and then went to look for their friends. After the first week of the academy, a couple of students warmed up to Naruto and actually started to like him. Their little group consisted of Naruto, Raizer, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, and Shino. It took a while for Ino to finally see that Sasuke was just an asshole and wouldn't love her. Sakura on the other hand stayed right beside him and said that they were just blinded by his awesomeness.

They finally found their group waiting for them and started walking towards them. But, before they could get even 5 feet towards them, Sasuke blocked their path with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, dobe, how does it feel to be nothing special? I mean you're barely above average." He said with a dominant smirk on his face.

"I don't know Sasugay, how does it feel to be an arrogant prick who is so full of himself that you masturbate to a picture of yourself?" Naruto quipped back.

"How dare you try and desecrate the great Uchiha name!" Sasuke almost screamed back with rage in his eyes.

"Are you saying that all Uchiha do that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

All he got in reply was a low growl coming from Sasuke. He looked up to see said Uchiha flying through handseals. Recognizing those handseals, Naruto was about to run to intercept him but stopped when he saw a black and silver blur pass by him. When he looked back, he saw Raizer holding Sasuke's hands, which were in the final seal, with one hand and reared the other hand in a fist back.

"What are you thinking doing that jutsu around so many people!? I will not let you endanger any of these people just to protect your Uchiha pride!" he screamed as he punched Sasuke in the face as hard as he could. Everyone watching could hear a loud cracking sound that must have been his nose, before he fell down to the ground limply, unconscious.

When he looked up, he saw everyone staring at him in awe. He then promptly walked over to Naruto who was standing there smiling and whispered, "Better me than you, right?"

Naruto then rolled his eyes and walked the rest of the way to their group with Raizer. Said group was looking at Raizer in awe and admiration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Skip (new school year) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the break, we find Naruto and his group of friends in the classroom, talking about the training they did over the summer. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were all working on their family jutsu and fighting styles. Naruto and Raizer were training with a couple of sensei's the Hokage trusted. So, although they didn't show it to the other students, their friends knew that both Naruto and Raizer were stronger than they appeared. While Naruto trained mostly in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, Raizer trained in mostly Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. They even got into some Fuuinjutsu scrolls and found out that they had a knack for it.

Just then the teacher, Iruka Umino, came into the class. "Ok everybody, quiet down."

When he saw that nobody payed him any attention, he tried again. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" he screamed as he used his famous **Big-Head Jutsu**.

He smirked when everyone immediately shut up and turned to face him.

' _That's more like it'_ he thought with a smirk. "Now, we are going outside for a little spar to see how much you have grown over the break." He said aloud.

After he got everyone out into the sparring area he read aloud from the clipboard he was holding. "First match will be Ino Yamanaka versus Sakura Haruno."

Said students went into the ring and faced each other before getting into a fighting stance.

"There's no way I'll lose. I'm gonna beat you Ino-pig and show Sasuke that I'm worthy to be his wife." Sakura said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, you have fun with that." Ino said with a smirk. Earning a glare form Sakura.

"Begin!"

They rushed at each other with Sakura going for the first punch. Ino easily dodged it by moving her head to the right and followed up with a strong punch to the gut. Sakura was out for the count.

"Winner by knockout: Ino Yamanaka." Iruka said while sweatdropping at how short it was.

Meanwhile, Ino went back to her friends and got congratulated for beating the banshee. Although, she did get a little pink in the cheeks when Raizer praised her.

"Next match will be Choji Akimichi versus (random dude)."

Choji got into the ring with a kid who came from a civilian family. They both smiled and bowed to each other.

"Begin!"

Choji and the other kid began the match by circling each other, looking for an opening. When Choji found one, he ran at his opponent. When he got to him, he began by sending a right hook at his opponent. When he saw that the kid blocked it, he then kicked with his left leg at his abdomen. When it hit, the civilian kid's arms dropped and allowed Choji to uppercut him and knock him out of the ring.

"Winner by ring knockout: Choji Akimichi."

This went on over and over again with Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Raizer coming out victorious in their matches. When it was finally Naruto's turn, it was against the biggest pain in the ass in the world.

"Last match will be Sasuke Uchiha versus… Naruto Uzumaki." He paused in between the names and looked accusingly at Mizuki.

Naruto and Sasuke went into the ring, both with confident smirks on their faces. Sasuke because he wasn't about to lose to some dobe like Naruto. Naruto because of what Raizer whispered to him before he went into the ring.

" _Win this one, but make it close. And don't show anything unnecessary."_ Naruto recalled his words and smiled.

"You scared dobe? You don't have Raizer here to protect you now." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I don't need him to take down your arrogant ass, teme." Naruto retorted with a smirk of his own.

"Begin!" Iruka said, almost reluctantly.

As soon as he said that, the two offenders rushed at each other and engaged in Taijutsu. While at the beginning it looked like Sasuke was winning, Naruto started to gain ground against Sasuke. Sasuke, seeing this, jumped back and started going through some handseals.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke said as he finished his handseals. He then spewed out a big ball of fire out of his mouth. It was headed straight at Naruto who was just standing there looking at it.

Just as it was about to hit him, he narrowly ran passed it without getting a single burn on his body. After it passed, Naruto started going through a set of handseals of his own.

When he was done, he held out his hands to Sasuke and yelled out, **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

A great wind surged at Sasuke who was too slow to move out of the way. He held up his arms to try and block the attack. When it hit him, he started getting pushed back slowly. When he was about to get pushed out of the ring the attack stopped, leaving a slightly bruised Sasuke there.

With a growl, Sasuke then went through the same handseals as before while Naruto did the same.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** they both yelled at the same time.

When the jutsu met in between Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto's jutsu was obviously winning the pushing match between the two jutsu. When the fireball finally gave out, the surge of wind rushed at Sasuke again. But unlike last time, Sasuke was exhausted after using that jutsu twice in a row and was knocked backward when the wind jutsu hit him. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Winner of the last match by knockout: Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said in disbelief. He then looked at Naruto to see him breathing heavily.

When Naruto got back to his friends who were standing there awestruck, save for Raizer, he was greeted with smiles and pats on the back.

"You can stop acting now, they're not looking." Raizer said, making the others confused.

"Ok!" Naruto said as he steadied his breathing in an instant, not looking winded in the least. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head at his friends' suspicious stares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Skip (end of 3rd year) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that fight with Sasuke, whenever he and Naruto were paired up together, Naruto would lose on purpose. Sasuke noticed this and it drove him crazy. He wanted to see the strength that he saw that day and then demand Naruto to teach him it because it was his right as an Uchiha and whatnot. But he never got the chance.

They were looking at the class grade board for their names. Naruto found his in its usual place and saw that Raizer had gained a point over Sasuke to make him top of the class. Sasuke found Naruto's name where it usually was and growled.

' _He's got to be hiding his true power.'_ Sasuke thought hatefully.

' _So the emo prick finally figured it out.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk when he saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"Hey, after this you guys wanna go get some ramen at Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yeah, fine. It will be my treat for getting ahead of Sasugay." Raizer said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm down. Right, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his pup. He smirked when he got an approving bark in reply.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." Shikamaru said lazily.

"FOOOOD!" was Choji's reply.

"Sure." Said Hinata shyly while poking her fingers together while mentally adding, _'Hopefully I get to sit next to Naruto-kun.'_

"Mhm." Was Shino's simple response.

"Alright, I'll go." Ino said while looking at Raizer and thinking, _'I want to sit by Raizer-kun.'_

"YEAH!" Naruto fist pumped the air in triumph. He got to eat at his favorite restaurant with his best friends and his brother in everything but blood. Who wouldn't be in a good mood?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello everybody, that is the end of this chapter. I was trying to make this chapter longer for you guys. I also made a way for Ino to be with Raizer if you guys want that. I know she's not a very common match. Also I showed you guys a little of Naruto and Raizer's power but only a fraction of it. And Naruto was holding back on his Jutsu so people underestimate him. I still don't know about Raizer's match up but I was thinking Temari. Well that's it for my rambling, please review what you think about the story so far. Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hello everybody, sorry for the long wait I am doing a big project for engineering and it's taken all of my attention. But nevertheless, I am back with another chapter for The Fox and The Wolf. In this chapter I am going to skip to the final year at the academy and into the Mizuki betrayal and Naruto finding out about the Kyuubi. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and if you have any suggestions or improvements, please review or PM me. I am always open for advice. Anyway, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is strictly fan made.

Normal Talk: "Hey"

Normal Thought: _'Who is he?'_

Jutsu/Demon/Summon Talk: **"Hey kit"/ "Rasengan!"**

Demon/Summon Thought: _**"Cocky bastard"**_

Chapter 3: Betrayal and Revelation

Over the last 2 years at the academy, Naruto and his group of friends have become closer as friends. And with some, maybe even more than that. Everyone could see how much Naruto and Hinata like each other, except for them. The group often caught Naruto or Hinata staring at each other while the other was looking at something else.

But now was time for the test to become Genin, full-fledged shinobi. Everyone has been training their butts off for this test. Everyone, except a certain pink haired banshee. Raizer and Naruto have been working on a new Taijutsu style, but would not be using it in the test. Kiba, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Choji, respectfully, have been working on their clan fighting styles and also working on chakra control exercises with the whole group.

But they encountered a problem when neither Naruto nor Raizer could perform a simple clone jutsu. They went to the Hokage for some help and he told them that Naruto had huge reserves of chakra for his age and that was his problem. He then said that that must be the problem for Raizer also. Hiruzen then gave them a scroll containing the handseals for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He then explained that this jutsu was a clone jutsu that required more chakra and that it is acceptable for the Genin test.

They were all currently on their way towards the academy for the final test. As they were walking, they all noticed the glares and sneers pointed at Naruto but ignored them seeing as they didn't bother him. Once they got to their classroom, they all sat in their usual seats and waited for the teacher.

After about 20 minutes, Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom with a clipboard in hand. "Now, you will all come to the front when your name is called and preform the Transformation, Substitution, and Clone Jutsu. We will go in alphabetical order going by your last names." Iruka then started calling the names of the kids who were going to take the test. "Shino Aburame. Please come down."

Shino then went down to the front, but not before getting words of encouragement from the others. He went down and preformed the required jutsu perfectly, then proceeded to get his headband and sit back down with congratulations from everyone. Iruka then went down the list of people with almost all of them passing and very few failing.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called out. Sasuke then walked down to the front and gave a superior smirk at Naruto and Raizer. He then did the jutsu and got his headband from Mizuki and sat down with his hoard of girls around him.

"Raizer Ukama." Iruka said with a smile. Raizer smirked and walked down to the front.

" **Henge no Jutsu!"** Raizer called out before he disappeared in a poof of smoke. He then reappeared as a perfect Iruka before changing back.

"Good now substitution." Iruka told him.

Raizer gained a mischievous smirk as he thought of an idea. **"Kawarimi no Jutsu!"** He then disappeared in a poof of smoke and in his place was a surprised Sasuke who then fell on his butt having lost his seat. Everyone gasped and looked at Sasuke's seat to see Raizer sitting down casually.

Sasuke then got up and started walking towards Raizer with hate in his eyes. Raizer just smirked and put his hands in the same seal under the desk. **"Kawarimi no Jutsu."** He whispered so only a few could hear. He then switched back with Sasuke who was still walking and did not notice the switch until it was too late. He then promptly tripped over his desk where Raizer was before.

Naruto then busted out laughing as well as a few others in their group. Even Shino couldn't help but smile a little. Iruka then scolded Raizer but couldn't help but smirk at the prank. Sasuke sat down with a serious glare at Raizer while his fangirls fuming that someone would hurt "their" Sasuke-kun.

"Just do the clone jutsu." Iruka said as the students started calming down.

Raizer then whispered something into Iruka's ear that no one else heard. When Raizer pulled back Iruka nodded with a smile. "Yes I have heard of yours and Naruto's…. situation. Just do the other one." He said leaving the class confused.

Raizer then nodded with a smile and got into stance. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** he called out before about 10 hard copy clones popped into existence around the original Raizer. Mizuki just stared at the clones in awe as well as the class. Sasuke just grit his teeth.

"Good job, you pass. And you were also the Rookie of the Year so you will be getting a different headband." Iruka stated and got a nod from Raizer. Iruka then turned around to grab something and then turned back around holding a regular Konoha headband. The only difference is that the band part was black while the others were blue.

"Congratulations Raizer." Iruka said as he handed it to Raizer. Said student just bowed with a smile and took the headband. He then wrapped it around his forearm and started walking back to his seat but not before catching a glare sent to him by a certain Uchiha in second place.

When he got back to his seat Naruto bumped his fist and congratulated him with the rest of his group.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Your turn." Naruto smiled and went down.

" **Henge no Jutsu!"** he called out before turning into Iruka like the rest of the class before turning back. Iruka then looked at Naruto with a nod, telling him to continue.

" **Kawarimi no Jutsu!"** he said as he disappeared and in his place was the third Hokage sitting in his chair reading a strange orange book and giggling perversely until he noticed his change in surroundings. He was about to speak when he disappeared in a plume of smoke and Naruto replacing him with a foxlike grin on his face and his arms behind his head.

"Learn something new every day, don't you Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a shit-eating grin.

Iruka facepalmed and sighed. "Yes you do Naruto, yes you do. Same applies to you like it did Raizer, Naruto." Naruto nodded and did the required handseals.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** he said as 15 Narutos appeared around him.

"Show-off." Raizer whispered to himself with a small smile.

"Ok, Naruto. You pass." Iruka said as all the clones dispelled.

"Yes!" Naruto said with a fist pump to the air.

He then got his headband and headed back to his seat. As soon as he sat down all of his friends then congratulated, none of them noticing the glare on Mizuki's face.

' _Damn it, he passed. I guess I'll have to do it myself then.'_ Mizuki thought with a frown.

"Be here tomorrow for team placements. Dismissed." Iruka said before walking out with Mizuki.

"You guys want to have dinner at my house tonight?" Kiba asked his group of friends with a smile.

They all looked at each other with smiles on their faces before looking back at Kiba. "YEAH!" they all yelled in unison.

\- Time Skip (that night) -

After the celebratory party at the Inuzuka Compound, Naruto and Raizer were walking home with full stomachs and a smile on their faces. That is, until they saw silhouette running across the rooftops at an incredible pace with a large scroll on their back. They looked to be running away from the Hokage Mansion. Naruto and Raizer looked at each other suspiciously, then nodded to each other and split up. Raizer, going to warn the Hokage while Naruto started running after the silhouette.

They followed the man into the woods until they reached a small clearing where the man stopped to catch his breath. Naruto stayed in the trees, trying to find out who this man was.

Said man, looked up into the night sky just as the moon came out behind a cloud. The moonlight shone down and the man was revealed to be Mizuki. The assistant sensei at the academy. And beside him on the ground was The Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Naruto gasped at seeing this because the Hokage had told him explicitly that the scroll must never leave the special vault in the Hokage Mansion.

Mizuki, having heard the gasp, threw one of his windmill shuriken at the tree branch Naruto was on. Naruto then fell into the clearing and landed on his feet.

"So, the demon brat thinks he can stop me? Oh that's just the funniest thing I've heard all day." Mizuki said while laughing hysterically at the end.

"I've already sent someone to the Hokage to tell him of your betrayal. ANBU should be here any minute." Naruto stated, hoping to buy some time.

"Oh really? Well then I shouldn't waste my time with you." Mizuki states as he draws 5 kunai from his pouch and throws them all at Naruto, who dodges them almost all of them. Almost. The last kunai hit him in the shoulder with a sickening thunk.

He then pulled it out and held it in a reverse grip towards Mizuki. Just then, Iruka and Raizer jumped out of the bushes and stood in front of Naruto protectively.

"Sorry it took so long. How you holding up?" Raizer asked Naruto with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine."

"So, the demon brat brought friends. How touching." Mizuki said mockingly.

"Mizuki, why are you doing this?" Iruka questioned his assistant.

"Why? Because this village has gone to shit Iruka. Orochimaru-sama will pay me a lot to have this scroll."

"So, that's who you work for?"

"Well no shit. And you call yourself a teacher. Orochimaru-sama might pay me extra to get rid of the demon brat too." Mizuki said looking at Naruto with a sneer.

Iruka was about to say something else when he was cut off. "Why do you people keep calling me that? I have a name, I am human, and yet you call me demon. Why?" Naruto said loudly, almost yelling.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know about what's inside you, do you?" Mizuki asked with a sneer.

"Mizuki stop now!" Iruka said panicky.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Our beloved Yondaime Hokage died protecting the village against the Kyuubi no Kitsune 13 years ago. Most people believe that he killed the beast, but what they don't know is that that was just a lie made up by the Sandaime Hokage to cover up the truth. The Fourth couldn't kill a tailed beast, so he settled on sealing it into a baby boy. How old are you now, 13?" Mizuki told them with a shit-eating smirk on his face.

"Mizuki stop it! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled, trying to reason with the traitor. But it was too late as Naruto was already connecting the dots with wide eyes.

"YOU ARE THAT BABY BOY NARUTO! YOU ARE THE DEMON! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Mizuki yelled at the top of his lungs.

Naruto's eyes got as big as saucers at that revelation.

' _So that's how I healed so easily from the mob attacks. That's why everyone hates me. I am a demon. They were right all along.'_ All of these thoughts were going through Naruto's mind, distracting him.

Raizer, seeing Naruto's heartbroken face, immediately got into his fighting stance. "Naruto, you aren't the Kyuubi. You are Naruto Uzumaki. You've got friends at the academy including me and Hinata. You aren't a demon. You just hold it at bay. You are a hero to your village and if people like Mizuki-teme can't see that then they are blind." He said, trying to cheer up his first friend.

"Raizer is right, Naruto. You are your own person. Don't let what you hold inside you define who you are." Iruka said in agreement with Raizer.

Naruto smiled at that. He had friends. He was his own person. He wasn't a demon. He was loved by his friends and the Hokage. He is Naruto Uzumaki!

"You're right. Thank you both. I'm better now. Now how 'bout we kick Mizuki-teme's ass right into jail." Naruto said with a smirk.

"That's what I like to hear." Raizer said with a smirk of his own.

Mizuki snarled at them, he was so close to getting what he spent so long waiting for. And now it was slipping away from him. He started backing up when he bumped into something. He turned around to see Iruka standing behind him. He had been so focused on the kids that he didn't even realize Iruka was missing.

Iruka then did a leg sweep that made Mizuki fall flat on his back. But before he could get do anything, he looked straight up to see two fists coming towards his face. And that was the last thing he saw before being knocked out by Naruto and Razier's duel punch.

\- Time Skip (later that night) -

Naruto, Raizer, and Iruka stood in the Hokage's office in front of the head honcho himself. They were currently giving a report of what happened with Mizuki. Sarutobi was shocked that he told Naruto about the Kyuubi. He was also a little scared about how Naruto would look at him since he didn't tell him about it himself. But was relieved when Naruto told him that he didn't blame his surrogate grandfather.

"Well I will see to it that you all are paid for bringing in this traitor and for bringing back the scroll." Sarutobi said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." They all said at the same time.

After that, Naruto and Raizer were walking home when Naruto remembered something.

"Raizer." he said.

"Yeah?" Raizer replied.

"I noticed that you didn't really react when Mizuki told me about the Kyuubi. You didn't even look shocked to find out. So, why weren't you?" Naruto questioned suspiciously.

Raizer abruptly stopped walking. Naruto walked a couple feet ahead until he noticed that his brother in everything but blood stopped. He then turned around to face Raizer with a raised eyebrow.

"What would you say if I told you I already knew?" Raizer asked with a nervous smile.

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "Since when!?"

Raizer chuckled nervously and absently scratched the back of his head. "Since the day we met."

And done. Sorry again for the long wait for this chapter. Well there you go, Raizer somehow knew about the Kyuubi. I gave a little clue as to how in the first chapter. First one to find it gets a cookie. Anyway, I think I have the pairings decided but I am open to suggestions. Well, that's it for now. Until next time, PEACE!


End file.
